


A Night With Loki

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Loki Can Be Sweet, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki can fall in love, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki leads Jane’s vulnerable sister through a dangerous land. Warning: Loki is not exactly a gentleman in this story... <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story with some smut and maybe a bit of love...

 

Huffing with fury, Loki tore a path across the dry desert in search of his brother, Thor. _Damn him and his infatuation for that worthless mortal_. Anger warmed his veins at the mere thought of Jane. She had weakened his brother and because of that weakness, Thor had disobeyed his father and king to rescue Jane.

The Frost Giants had threatened to harm Jane, setting a trap for Thor, knowing that being the superhero that Thor was, that he would impulsively rush right in to save her, placing himself at risk. King Odin saw the scheme as a trap. Loki knew it was a trap. Everyone could see it; everyone but a fool blinded by love.

When King Odin found Thor had vanished in the night disobeying his rule, he ordered Loki to discreetly travel to Earth and bring Thor and his mortal wench home to save Thor from shame. And now, here he was on a planet that he abhorred in the scorching sun searching for his brother and future king, and his useless mortal wench when he could be back in Asgard plotting revenge against the Frost Giants.

Loki paused and held his hand up to shield the sun from his shimmering eyes. Finally, he spotted his burly brother leading a small silhouette his way.

"You would risk disobeying your king, banishment, for a woman that could never mean anything to you!" Loki gloated, knowing that Thor had yet to inform Jane that as future king of Asgard law prohibited him from marrying a mortal.

Thor stood in front of Jane, shielding her from Loki. He squared his feet as if preparing for battle. "I will not abandon her."

Loki smirked at his brother's reckless foolishness over an insignificant mortal. "You do not have to. Father has requested that I bring you both back to Asgard. Inconspicuously of course, he doesn't need his kingdom to witness your insolence."

Shame-washed, Thor nodded and moved to the side allowing Loki to view the love of his life.

Loki glared at the common woman only a second before noticing a small figure peering out from behind Jane. He pushed passed Jane to find a small-boned, golden-haired mortal with sultry eyes studying him. She seemed frightened of him, but with good cause. It was no secret that Loki had murdered over 80 of her kind in only few days several years ago. Since then, Loki had redeemed himself in his father's eyes, but will forever be considered a monster by Midgardians.

"Her name is Aylee. She is Jane's younger sister." Thor explained.

Loki lowered his eyes as if dismissing her. "Why the hell is she here?"

"Aylee is the only family I have. I will not leave her behind while Frost Giants are stalking me. She is coming with us!" Jane answered, hostility glazing her determined voice.

Loki smirked with a patronizing tone. "Weak, pathetic mortals" he growled spitefully, his eyes trailing Aylee's body as he spoke. He looked as if the mere sight of her disgusted him.

The foursome hiked across the desert. Reaching the bifrost, they had assumed they were safe until a shower of hail rained from the sky.

"Hurry!" Thor ordered.

Thor extended his war hammer along side of Loki, shielding Jane and Aylee as they entered the rainbow beams. Bellicose Frost Giants sprinted toward them. Thor threw his hammer killing one before following Loki into the blaring transport.

Jane and Aylee hugged each other, eyes wide with terror. Thor smiled a reassuring smile, "It is alight. We are safe now. Soon we will arrive in Asgard where Frost Giants cannot enter."

The young women nodded, but fear still cloaked their reflection. Loki sighed with mockery. Humans were pathetic.

A sudden, unforeseen force cracked the side of the bifrost. The women screamed as a roaring Frost Giant reached in and grabbed Jane, smacking Aylee across the portal. Another shatter and more Frost Giants reached in. Thor attacked to rescue Jane. Loki battled the others with agility, killing them without emotion.

Aylee pulled herself up and buried herself against the wall of the bifrost in hopes of staying out of harm's way. She watched as Thor killed the Frost Giant, freeing Jane from his relentless clutches.

Another break and Thor found himself choked from behind. Jane darted toward Aylee, but before she could reach her sister, a Frost Giant bashed in from behind Aylee, capturing her petite body and tossing her into oblivion.

Jane wailed hysterically drawing Loki's attention. Without haste, he dropped his combatant dead and lunged out of the hole of the bifrost.


	2. Chapter 2

As Aylee fell to a certain death, strong arms embraced her. Terrified and longing for life, she clung to Loki, burying her head against his chest as they dropped.

Loki held her tight, using his body to shield her from harm. He knew they would eventually land and he would have to make sure that the mortal's frail body was surrounded by his strength.

As they impacted land, she fainted in his protective embrace.

Aylee woke a few minutes later, her mind cloudy, her heart still racing. Loki was studying the strange rocky terrain as if searching for a route.

"Jane!" Aylee cried out.

"Shh!" Loki warned, placing a finger to his lips. He squatted to her and hissed, "We fell into the lands of Vanagandr and the Fenrirs are worse than Frost Giants. Your sister is safe. Thor will not allow anything to happen to her. Forget them and worry about yourself. We have to make our way across this rugged terrain to a nexus portal on the other side of that mountain. From there we can safely travel to Asgard."

He jerked her up as if she were a rag doll. "Keep quiet and do not fall behind, or I will abandon you to the sharp teeth of a Fenrir. I do not bear Thor's bleeding heart and could care less whether you live or die!" He said with a threat layering his icy voice.

She glared at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"And do not start crying!"

Aylee looked as if he had physically slapped her. He instantly regretted his words. She could not help that she was a delicate, insignificant mortal. She obviously bore a fragile heart and he had just wounded it by her reflection.

Aylee was not as weak as she appeared. "I am not a baby!" She slashed back.

Loki chuckled sarcastically. "No, you are not." He said dryly, noticing the open gash in Aylee's shirt revealing the upper portion of her firm breast.

For hours, Loki led Aylee across the brutal landscape with the sun beaming down on them. The wind whipped and whirled causing both Loki's long locks and Aylee's waist length curls to become tangled and unruly.

More than once, Loki found himself glancing over his shoulder at Aylee. Her shapely hips swayed and her breast jiggled as she tried vehemently to keep up with his pace. She was too tempting for her own good.

"Be careful" Loki warned as she climbed behind him. One more rise and they would be half-way toward their destination. But the boulders were slippery and Aylee was not wearing all-purpose boots like Loki, she skid and found herself tottering down the stony slope.

"Damn you!" Loki scolded, gliding back down the slope to get her. With unintentional overbearing strength, he captured her wrist and flung her face forward toward a boulder. Loki managed to catch her before her face smacked the stone.

"Fucking feeble mortal!" he cursed her when he was really angry at himself for almost hurting her.

"Get your ass over here and go up in front of me so I can catch you if you fall again."

Aylee obeyed, bending to all fours and climbing up the slippery cliff.

Loki drew up close to her rear, his eyes feasting on her moon-shaped ass. He could see through her well-fitted khaki shorts that she wore thongs. Although Asgardian women did not have thongs to wear, he had seen them on earthly porn that he and Thor used to sneak around to read together as teenagers. His loins began to ache suddenly desperate to taste Aylee. Loki had never sampled an earth maiden, had never wanted to until now. He smiled mocking himself; he was thinking like Thor.

He shook his head scolding himself. No, his brother had fell in love with his mortal, and Loki only wanted to fuck his.

Aylee could not muster enough strength to pull herself over the top once at the rim. Loki grumbled something insulting and drew his body up behind her. He pressed his half-hard cock against her rear. There was no helping it. He had to be this close to help her.

He had played the role of the good hero for too long. Loki exhaled a deep breath contemplating folding Alyee over a boulder and ramming his pulsating cock in between her tight ass cheeks.

Aylee was too breathless to even notice the change in Loki's demeanor or his hardness threatening her tiny rear.

Loki used one arm to ensnare her slender waist and the other as a grip to pull them both over the edge.

Loki rolled so that he could pull Aylee's body on top of his. Aylee's virginal flesh would have been gashed raw if she were to lie on the sharp rocks. Exhausted and naive, Aylee collapsed on top him.

Her flesh felt soft on him, teasing him, resulting his mind to wandering thoughts that he should not have. Loki bit his lip. She was too trusting, vulnerable. He could easily flip her over and bury himself inside her. It was a tempting thought, but he could tell that she was inexperienced and would fight him. And rape wasn't his cup of tea, although he had nothing against making a woman scream beneath his passionate wrath.

Before he done something that he might,  _but probably would not regret,_  he helped her up.

"A few more miles and we will stop for the night."

"The night? You mean we can't reach the transport until tomorrow?"

Loki shook his head as if scolding her for being ignorant.

Anger warmed her cheeks. "I apologize for not having god-like strength like you and for not being experienced enough with nature to calculate hiking distances!"

Loki only laughed at her anger which infuriated her even more. Jerking her by wrist, they continued their journey.

As night claimed the day, a haunting chill filled the land. Vanagandr's constantly furious wind only made the cold seemed colder. No longer able to see where they were walking, Loki found a small cavern for the night.

"Can we build a fire? I am freezing!" Aylee asked between chattering teeth.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Fenrirs can smell the smoke and see the light glowing from the cavern entrance."

Loki could barely make out Aylee's pouty face. The moon was only a quarter full allowing little light to shine in the cavern entrance. She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering. It was hard to hear her suffering.

Loki unfastened his cloak and summoned her. "Come to me. My body will keep you warm."

He had expected her to play the coy role. It surprised him when she crawled over to his side without hesitation. He reclined beside her, covering them with his cloak. She cuddled as close as she could get to him, soaking up his body heat.

He knew better, but wrapped his arm around her anyways. She laid her head against his chest.

They rested in silence for a time listening to the sound of the wind storm outside. Finally, she broke the silence with a faint, hesitant voice. "Thank you for saving me twice now. I wanted to say it after we landed, but you were so mad. I should have said it then, so I am saying it now. Thank you."

The sensual texture of her voice had agitated his groin all day, and now with her curvaceous body so close to his and whispering, he knew he could not withstand the torment much longer. He felt his manhood grow hard, throbbing to dip itself inside her warm core. This was twice now that she had hardened him. The first time she had been unaware, but this time she felt him and knew exactly what he wanted.

Loki could feel her heart pounding, and guessed that she was about to flee. She was just that type, and it was probably better for her if she did. The primitive urge tugging at his sanity was not in her best interest. He had never liked mortals and grew even less fond of them after New York, and then to find out that his own brother had given his heart to one had pushed him to the border. His unwanted attraction to Aylee shoved him over the edge. He was angry with her for being so damn attractive, and even angrier at himself for desiring her.

Aylee felt his rock-hard manhood trying to break free from its leather bonds. He was a villain, but he had risked his own life to save hers. She owed him. She needed him to understand the extent of her gratitude. She tilted her face into Loki's face, and whispered "You can."  _She could do this._  He was after all a beautiful man, and to be with someone like Loki was a once in a lifetime adventure.

Her actions surprised him. He was sure that she had been frightened of him, and yet now she was granting him permission to consume her. His brother would have passed on her offer, even if he wanted her,  _any man in their right man would want her_ , but Thor would have passed because it was the gentlemen thing to do. But Loki was no gentlemen.

Without hesitation, he slid her shorts down taking her thong with them, freeing himself as he straddled her. Aylee could barely see him looming over her. He had remained completely silent until he spat on his cock. He wrapped his hand over her mouth cutting off her cry as he plunged into her core with merciless strength.

Aylee continued to whimper as he pumped himself in and out of her. Keeping his hand over her mouth, he paused, and lowered his lips to her ear, "Take it." All the while knowing that little Aylee would not be able to handle him, but that was her problem. She should not have spread her legs for him. Now that she had, she would finish what she started.

Thrusting with uninterrupted rhythmic impalements, he was forced to grit his teeth to keep from moaning. Sweat accumulated despite the cold, dripping down from him on to a writhing Alyee. Her tunnel was dreamy tight, her intimate muscles fighting vehemently against his size, but in the end, he would prevail. Once inside there was stopping him.

He did not kiss her. There was no tenderness in his touch. Aylee had not expected any. His sexual demeanor was just as hard as his personality. This she had expected. He pounded her delicate insides with hard-driving hips as if bent on conquering her. With each thrust, he knocked the air from her lungs. She struggled to breathe with his hand clasped over her mouth. She knew he was trying to keep her quiet from the Fenrir. She felt as if her insides had been lacerated, and she was pretty sure he had ripped her during entry. Still, she kept her legs spread allowing him to devour her.

Aylee did not think the man could drill any deeper or harder than he was already doing until she felt him swell to full extent. She could feel his pulsating dick just beneath her belly. Just as he was preparing to climax, he enraptured as if his mind wavered into a realm of carnal ecstasy. His final thrusts were blows that caused her to sob out in anguish.

Loki extravasated, filling her with his searing creamy seed. Slowly, he continued to thrust his hips, expelling every drop.

Now completely dry, he dropped to her side.

The icy air now forgotten, Aylee rolled to her side still whimpering from his brutal climax. Loki smiled perversely, collecting her back into his arms. "Shh" he whispered. "I am a god. How did you think it would be?" He said as if she should have known better than to give herself to him.

Aylee grew quiet. She already looked like a sapling in his eyes. She was not about to complain that a little rough sex had hurt her. She listened to his breathing grow tranquil with his nectar slowly seeping from her burning threshold. An odd sensation swept over her. Loki had murdered probably hundreds. He was a grizzled warrior; he had proven himself today before her eyes when he killed the Frost Giants. She should be terrified of him, but yet she felt safe with him. She drifted to sleep in his arms protectively comforting her. As long as she was beside him, no harm would fall to her.


	3. Chapter 3

'Damn" Loki muttered when he woke to find his cock rigid. He glanced at a sleeping Aylee, her silky hair entangled with his, her pretty face buried in his chest, her leg sprawled over his. The desire to quench his lust pounded in his veins. For a brief moment he considered jacking her legs apart and emptying his lust inside her core once more, but decided it was against his better judgment. She was too sore to accept him again so soon. He should not care how she felt, but he did and that bothered him.

Breaking their embrace, he sat up cursing his manhood again. He had fucked her good and hard last night thinking that would have salted his craving for her. He had hoped she would be out of his mind today. He glanced down at his throbbing organ, he had been wrong.

My midday the weary couple reached their destination. Few words between the two had been spoken, and neither mentioned their midnight indiscretion. By the time they reached Asgard the tension was so thick between them it could be sliced with a knife.

Aylee relaxed some when Jane and Thor met her at the Asgardian front gate. Thor promised that her stay would be brief for he would settle matters with the Frost Giants promptly. In the meantime, Thor's mother needed help planning a celebration suitable for mortals and Asgardians, with Alyee and Jane being the only invited mortals.

Over the next several days, Aylee enjoyed her time in Asgard. She rode majestic stallions across vast flatlands, explored the largest library she had ever seen, learned the history of Norse Gods, and dined on delicious foods that she had no idea what they were. She had accomplished most of this alone. Jane and Thor hide themselves from the world, relishing their rare alone time together. And Loki made it a point to steer clear of her. It was just as well, she was not Jane and was not about to gift her heart to a god that lived worlds away.

Alyee kept what had happened between her and Loki a secret from Jane. Her sister hated him. It was best that she never knew that her baby sister had spread her legs for the supervillain that had collapsed New York.

Finally Frigga's celebration had arrived. The ballroom was decorated in gold. Fine wine and ale were abundant. Asgardians arrived in numbers, all donning their best and all wanting to catch a glimpse of the mortal women. Frigga made sure to select stunning gowns for Jane and Aylee. She was pretty sure that Thor would somehow manage to bend the rule and eventually marry the mortal, and she wanted the Asgards to see her at her best.

Alyee had her choice of dance companions, while Jane clung to Thor. Alyee noticed that she was not the only popular one at the dance. Women went out of their way to try and snare a dance with Loki. He danced with only a few, preferring to binge on ale. More than once, Alyee caught him staring at her from across the dance floor.

As the night grew late, Thor's parents and the older couples drifted off to retire. Alyee glanced around, Jane and Thor had also escaped. She giggled to herself, happy for her sister's happiness.

"For you, my lady" Alyee blushed at the young Asgardian knight's choice of words. It was like something out of movie set in the middle ages. She accepted the strong wine deciding to down it.  _What the hell_  she thought, you only live once.

He led her to dance floor where a crowd of young Asgardians taught her a rapid, refreshing dance. She stumbled, realizing the wine had overcome her. Excusing herself, she fled to the balcony overlooking a garden of lights with another glass of wine.

She inhaled the crisp night breeze. The air was fresh here, not poisoned with pollution like back on Earth. Hearing the balcony door open, she turned, startled to find Loki glaring at her. He was dressed in a black leather tunic. He looked fantastic. His eyes were bloodshot suggesting that he too had overindulged. His manhood was stiff, budging beneath the cloth of his pants.

"Why did you save me that day?" Aylee asked. It was a question that had been plaguing her mind.

Loki shot back, "Why did you let me fuck you that same day?"

Feeling her cheeks glow warm, Aylee lowered her eyes at the vulgar question.

Like a predator stalking his prey, he came upon her, taking her in his arms, ravishing her mouth.

Alyee's first instinct was to push him away, but this was the first time he had ever kissed her. He kissed her with such feral passion, she felt needed, desired. Before with him there had been no passion, tonight his demeanor was completely different.

He slipped his tongue in and out of mouth, twirling his tongue around hers, biting her lips, sipping her saliva as he sucked her tongue. Taking a breath, he muttered "You have no idea how bad I have wanted to taste you."

The sensuality in his voice, the desperation for her, his salacious appetite made her insides boil. "Why didn't you kiss me that night?"

"Because I don't want to care…" Loki did not finish his sentence. This was no time for talking. His body felt as if he were on fire and Alyee possessed the only water to quench him.

Quivering with anticipation, he sensually ran his hands up Alyee's dress, cradling her ass in his strong hands, and lifted her to sit in a crenel. Burying his tongue in her mouth, he literally tore her thong from her privates and stuffed them in his pocket for a keepsake. He found her wet with desire. Flicking his finger back and forth to her clit, giving her what she needed as she moaned and rocked her hips. This time he would pleasure her.

Spreading her legs wide, he dropped to his knees, burying his face in her moisture.

"No, Loki, not here! Someone will see." she muttered, but gave up her plight as soon as his tongue caressed her velvet. She heard him moan as if he had just tasted something delicious. He devoured every part of her, exploring her as deep as he could penetrate his tongue, his finger vigorously rubbing her intimate button while his tongue licked in and out of her warm canal.

Alyee closed her eyes, thrashing her head from side to side, her fingers digging into the stone wall. Her moans evolved into breathless, lusty sobs. Loki felt her intimate muscles clenching foretelling she was about to erupt. To intensify her orgasm, he leeched on to to her clit working his jaw muscles as he sucked. Her essence gushed forth into his mouth. Greedily he drank her sap, using his tongue as a ladle.

The taste of her set his mind on an erotic rampage. He quickly stood, cradling her bare ass to impale her onto him. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she cried out with bliss as she came down upon his steel.

"I am not so bad now that I have stretched your pussy to fit me." Loki joked playfully.

Alyee liked the mischievous side of him. She licked her lips knowing that he could not resist. He captured her mouth allowing her taste herself on him.

Alyee grinded her core against his rhythmic thrusts, her breast bouncing up and down into his mouth. He licked, sucked, and ever now and then bit her nipples to the point she cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"My tits will be bruised come morning." She giggled sultry.

Loki pinned her against the wall, deepening his thrust with an almost vicious force. "That is not the only part of your body that I plan on bruising."

Alyee arched to accept his cock to the hilt, taking him in stride. With carnal ferociously, she dug her nails into his back, sinking her teeth into his chest, moaning, sobbing, lusting to be fulfilled.

"That's it baby!" Loki encourage, not caring who heard them, or saw them. He was not sure how many people, if any, had poked their heads out the door for a breath of cool air and found him and his mortal locked in insatiable ecstasy.

"Loki!" Alyee wailed, her voice quavering, her inner muscles contracting, gripping the flesh of his lust, drinking him.

Loki felt her squirt, her gushing warm fluid drenching his meat causing him to sear with carnality. Loki sank his teeth into her neck as he surged, mixing his cream with hers.

Salted, Loki buried himself deep inside her cunt causing their sultry mixture to seep out on to their flesh. She twitched, coming down from lascivious high. He stilled, soaking up the narcotic effect of their sexual aftermath.

Placing her to the floor, he withdrew from her.

"I am a wreck. I cannot go back inside." Alyee worried.

Loki chuckled. "Mortals..." He was no where near finished with her tonight.

She quickly glanced at him, apprehensive now he had had his fill of her that he would return to his stoic demeanor.

He knew what she was thinking and soothed her with a suffocating kiss.

"Keep your arm around me and I will take you through." He said trying to smooth her tangled hair that had absorbed too much of their sweat.

"Everyone will know." She whimpered.

Loki cocked his eyebrow, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he placed his arm around her and strolled her through the dying celebration and up to his bed chambers where he took her in every position imaginable, sensually, violently, primitively, passionately, until he ejaculated every drop of male nectar in him.

The next morning, Aylee woke with every inch of her body aching. She had utilized every muscle in her body with Loki. Her nipples were swollen, her lips tortured, her insides bruised and raw. Both holes had been pulverized. She had been flipped, folded, bent,  and ridden to the point of exhaustion. She swallowed painfully remembering how his size had choked her. This was the aftermath of a god's love. Her stomach cringed at the thought of the obscene things he did to her, the vulgarity in his touch. Tingling from head to toe, she smiled; she had never felt so good.

She glanced around the room for Loki, but he was no where to be found. She could hear people cheering outside. She had to grip the bedpost for support to stand. Weary, she made her way to the balcony where she spotted Thor, Loki, and a platoon of Asgardian knights about to journey to battle.

She smiled. Loki looked dashing on a horse, dressed for war. He was her god in shining armor. She was not Jane and Loki was not a man like Thor. This was not a fairy tale love. She had no idea what would become of them. Maybe this was an adventure, or the beginning of something more. All she knew was that something about Loki's violent sadistic nature aroused a wild spirit within her soul and for now, she was happy being his little mortal plaything. Jane would not be happy about it, but this was not Jane's life, this was hers.

He glanced over his shoulder hoping to see Aylee looking down on him. She was there. His heart lurched. She smiled as he waved to her. In return, she blew him a kiss.

Loki rode away with emotions soaring. He was not sure what would come of him and a mortal, but he was looking forward to finding out. Perhaps he would purposely cause the Asgards to lose the battle today so that she would have an excuse to stay with him longer. After all, he was the god of mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
